Wedding Blues
by PLC The CD
Summary: One-Shot. An Alternate continuation from Part 1 of "The Canterlot Wedding" On what if Twilight Sparkle WAS wrong? Realizing what she has done, her guilt overwhelms her with questions that if they can ever forgive her again? Will they forgive her, and most importantly, can she forgive herself? Please review after reading!


Wedding Blues

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I own nothing!_

"I should be the one apologizing, not you Twilight." Cadence said to the remorseful unicorn after she finished ruffling her head. "I overheard what Shining Armor has said on what was going on with me, so I teleported in after the rest left The Canterlot Royal Hall."

Twilight Sparkle rubs her tears off from her hooves as she looked towards the alicorn bride to be, her eyes shown signs of regret, and a smile of sadness.

"Once I've overheard Shining Armor and you fought, I came to my senses." Princess Cadence said. "I never realized how much they put up with my demands, let alone performing the said demands."

The purple mare looks upon the bride, stunned on what Cadence has spoke to her. Twilight was too dumbfounded for words to speak as the bride continued.

"So, what I'm saying is that I am deeply sorry for what's happening right now," Cadence said, rubbing Twilight's chin gently with her hoof for a brief second.

"B-But, I accused you of being evil and all that," Twilight said as she risen up from the steps. "I never thought about what Shining Armor said until he snapped at me, I should be the one who should be apologizing to you, maybe I should've put up with you like the rest did."

"Then, I have a plan, how about we're both sorry on what we did?" Cadence proposed her idea. "Deal?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, then smiled, with her mood brightened a little, and immediately embraced her foalsitter before saying "Deal."

"Here, I also got something to seal to the deal." Cadence said to the unicorn. "It's something I owe you ever since we met."

The purple mare wasn't sure what she meant until the Alicorn recited: "Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake…"

"…Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight Sparkle finished, and the two hugged each other again.

"Now, that's taking care of," Twilight Sparkle said after finishing their brief reunion. "All that's left is my brother, my mentor, and my friends."

She walks down the steps as her foalsitter followed suit, until she stops and sits in the same place where it all happened. Where her brother, her mentor, and her friends who walked away who were disappointed at Twilight, Princess Cadence realized what she done previously as the cause of this, and in her guilt, walked closer to her future sister-in-law to comfort her. Neither the bride nor the former best mare wanted to come to this.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Twilight asked fretfully shaking her head in disbelief, "I was acting like such a complete plot towards to my friends, my brother, and to the princess. What if they're never going to forgive me for it?"

"You're their friends, Shining Armor is your brother, and you're my aunt's favorite student." Comforted Cadence. "They'll still love you is all, not matter what. They're just disappointed in you"

"That's easy for you to say Princess Cadence," Twilight said dejectedly. "They didn't do anything to deserved it. Yet, I accused you of being evil, and I ignored them!"

She puts her hooves under her chin groove as she bemoaned: "Oh, not only are they ashamed of me, I'm ashamed at myself."

Princess Cadence emphatically looked at the self-pitying Twilight who begins to cry to herself again, Cadence then walked in and comforted her. Wiping her tears away, she looks up to her foalsitter and asked:

"What if my brother and my friends never want to see me again, or what if the Princess banishes me to the Everfree Forest, or what if they never want to see me again AND banish me to the Everfree Forest?"

"Twilight, no matter what happens they'll love you" Cadence reassured her by shaking her gently to come to her senses. "Remember a while back when you were a filly, you saw the couple arguing?"

Twilight simply nodded.

"Then, you know that how I was able to fix broken hearts." Cadence said. "Love comes in all forms, and let me ask you, do you still love them?"

The unicorn nodded again.

"There is no forgiveness without love, and no love without forgiveness." Her Foalsitter stated. "I know that they'll forgive you, as you know yourself that you'll forgive them."

Twilight Sparkle got back to her hooves, feeling a little bit better but not a whole lot as she asked:

"That's great and all but how am I going to forgive myself?"

"Forgiveness is a final form of love and it is a gift you give yourself." Princess Cadence replied. "You've forgiven me for acting such a nag, I've forgiven you for accusing me of being evil, and I've forgiven myself. I'm quite sure, that you can do the same thing."

Twilight smiled softly, feeling a lot better than ever from the words of the best foalsitter in the world.

"Tell you what, future sister-in-law." The bride to be declared, "Let me do the talking once we find them, they'll have to listen to me, and I'll speak on behalf of you."

Princess Cadence begins to leave the royal hall as Twilight follows suit.

"Come on, your brother and my future husband is still looking for me." Cadence said turning her head towards her, "Besides, I need to apologize what I have done as well…"

* * *

As luck turned out, Shining Armor, her friends, and Princess Celestia were waiting in the dressing room. They were all delighted to see Princess Cadence safe and sound, until they saw Twilight Sparkle. Luckily, Princess Cadence manages to speak first.

"Listen everypony, before you say anything to Twilight, she's really sorry what she has done." She said about the remorseful Twilight, whom hides beneath Cadence's hocks. "In fact, she's even afraid that none of you will speak to her again, or even banish her to the Everfree Forest, or both."

Everypony present had their eyes widen on what Twilight has said, their glaring changed to surprise. Princess Cadence continues:

"And I must apologize as well," Princess Cadence said with utmost sincerity. "I had no right to treat you harshly at all, even on my wedding day, and it was Twilight Sparkle who had the courage to call me out albeit, out of the loop."

The bride to be turns to Twilight and signals her to speak to her friends, her brother, and Celestia herself. She dares not to look into her eyes as she came down crying.

"If you're going to banish me to the Everfree Forest for what I have done, please reconsider." Twilight pleaded went down on all four of her knees. "I'm not asking you to become your Best Mare again, I'm asking you if you can ever forgive me for being a silly filly she is?"

The End

(Author's Note: Now that this is over, it's up to you the reader to find out. Should they forgive Twilight and all his forgiven? Or reject her apology, turning Twilight Sparkle into a bitter enemy of Equestria hell-bent for revenge? I also had stolen Cadence's quotes from famous people, a praise to those who can find it. If anyone is interested into making a sequel, you have my full permission to do so. Just make sure to send a link, as it's common courtesy)


End file.
